Hollow Inside V2
by Elemental77
Summary: Ichigo arrives at the Soul Society to find nobody there apart from Captain Soi-Fong. With her help they travel to Hueco Mundo to save their friends and defeat the Arrancar's. Use to be sonyscreen's now mine XD Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Invasion

**Hey guy's sonyscreens let me have this story. I just want to say thank you for that. Anyway I decided to make my own version of this so I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Hollow Talking"**

* * *

"I wonder how Rukia and the others are doing?" Ichigo wondered out loud. He was lying on his bed in his bedroom. It had been 3 months since they had left the world of the living. Too long for Ichigo's comfort.

"Who is this Rukia you're talking about?" asked Isshin suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "Is she your girlfriend?" he said in a teasing tone and a creepy smile.

Ichigo picked up a pillow and lazily smashed it into his father's face, sending him out of his room and somehow down the stairs. Sighing, he lay back down. _"I wish there was a way to get to the Soul Society… oh yeah! Mr. Hat-n-Clogs gate."_

He ran all the way to Urahara's shop, eager to see Rukia again. Once entered he found the blond Ex-Captain sitting down at a table. "Hello Ichi-"

"Hey Mr. Hat-n-clogs! I need to use your gate!" Ichigo yelled at the shopkeeper before climbing down swiftly down the ladder. With a sigh and a smile Kisuke followed Ichigo into the underground training area to set up his own senkaimon.

* * *

"So your telling me that you want to stop the fighting?!" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked Arrancar in disbelief, "Yeah right!"

The broken-masked hollow looked annoyed at the Captain before answering, **"Yes, you heard me right you arrogant fool! Let us join forces against the Arrancar!"**

Hitsugaya looked back at the captains of the Death God's. Each of the other Captains that have gathered looked towards their Head-Captain, Yamamoto. He stroked his beard to think for a second but decided by shaking his head. The Arrancar unsheathed his sword and smiled a very evil smile. Then it spoke again, **"Then let that be your undoing and die!"** It then disappeared and slashed at the many Soul Reapers that had gathered making them all fall down unconscious. The fact that they were alive confused some of the Captains.

"Hey!" Hitsugaya shouted at a messenger, "Go get squad four!" He knew that the Squad needed to get there fats otherwise people might die.

**"Too late!"** the Arrancar bellowed, shaking the ground, **"I have already decimated that whole squad before I got here!"** Hitsugaya's eyes widened but then he grabbed his Zanpaktou.

"ATTACK!" he shouted to the remaining Soul Reapers.

The battle was short and brutal. All of the captains were lying on the ground. Even the mighty Byakuya had fallen. All but one, Soi Fong lay slumped against the wall, she had evaded the battle knowing she would die. She watched in horror, only half conscious, as the other captains fell and fainted.

The Arrancar smiled wickedly and began to call all of the hollows to him. They melted into him and he began to grow larger and larger. **"Now you fools, be banished to the hollow world!"** Saying this he let out a bright light.

* * *

Once at the Soul Society Ichigo looked around. He had a feeling something was wrong because it was quiet. As soon as he entered the Seireitei he saw blood splattered on walls and the ground. He ran and ran hoping to find someone; he wasn't watching where he was going as he tripped over a hunched form. He saw a captain's jacket but it was covered in blood. He stood up and checked to see if the Captain was alive. Thankfully she was because she woke up and jumped up. Unfortunately this caused a searing pain to course through her body making her stumble. She fell into Ichigo who instinctively caught her.

She looked up at him. There were tears running down her face and her shoulders were heaving uncontrollably. Then a slight tinge of red crossed over her face and she looked down quickly.

"Who are you? What happened to you?" Ichigo demanded softly. He realized that his arms were still wrapped around her so he quickly drew them back.

The Death God drew up slightly and choked out, "S-Soi Fong. I'm the 2nd division captain," She looked up again and added in a strangled voice, "or, I used to be."

"Why? What happened?" Ichigo asked, more curious now.

"About 24 hours, im guessing, a portal to Hueco Mundo opened and an Arrancar appeared. Each Captain appeared along with some Squads to defend Soul Society in case he attacked. He told us that there was some Arrancar's that have created a rebellion to stop Aizen and that he wanted us to join forces but we didn't believe him. He then attacked us as if he was expecting this and I was the only one who got away. Just before I left I heard him something like "banished to Hueco Mundo" Ever since then I've been here waiting to see if anyone would show up and help. Then you came along and you know the rest" Whilst she spoke she managed to stand straighter as she held her wound.

When she finished, Ichigo had a very troubled expression on his face. He was worrying about everyone not knowing if they were ok. "What do we do now?"

She looked at him like he was crazy and then said, "We go find them of course!" The defiance in her voice startled Ichigo.

"Right. Of course." He said finally, getting to his feet, "But, where to start? I mean...Oh."

"What do you mean "oh"?"

Ichigo turned to her and said, "Please don't freak out when I do this." He passed his hand over his face and the hollow mask appeared. His eyes also changed from white and brown to black and yellow, Hollow eyes. Soi Fong just stared in amazement and slight fear. "Hey!" Ichigo said suddenly, "Where is the hollow world?"

The mask seemed to shift and then said in a high screechy voice, "**Dammit King you just interrupted my nap!"** It paused, and then said, **"Just because Im your Hollow doesn't mean I know how to get to Hueco Mundo, so do it yourself!"** he shouted.

The mask disappeared and revealed a sweat drenched Ichigo. "Damn" he said taking deep breaths. He still couldn't use the mask for long.

"What now?" asked Soi-Fong a little worried and annoyed.

Zangetsu suddenly flared and pulled Ichigo into his inner world. The man stood at the same pole on the same building where he first met Zangetsu. He watched Ichigo as he stood up. Beside him stood the all white hollow Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at them. They glared back. Ichigo stumbled backwards in surprise at their sudden anger. "Uh guys? What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

The hollow Ichigo pointed behind Ichigo. He looked and saw a VERY angry fairy with a stinger on her right arm. She was as tall as Ichigo's face. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?" she shouted angrily.

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far! Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ribbon's of Fate

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, now for the next. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Hollow Talking"**

* * *

"Who are YOU?!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing at the fairy. She flew closer to Ichigo and pointed a finger at him.

"Why did you bring us here!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, but was interrupted by the Soi-Fong who appeared beside him with the same confused look.

"Ichigo?" she asked then she looked at the girl "Suzumebachi, Whats going on here?"

"Your boyfriend there" she said making both Ichigo and Soi-Fong blush "Did something that connected our inner worlds"

"He's not my boyfriend!" shouted a very red Soi-Fong.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo pointing to Suzumebachi.

"I am Suzumebachi, Soi-Fongs Zanpakuto," she said landing on Soi-Fong's shoulder.

"Ok, my next question. How is are worlds connected?"

"Both of you look for you Spiritual Ribbons. Then you will know the answer," said Zangetsu.

**"That might take a while for King"** said Hollow Ichigo pointing to the real Ichigo. **"His Queen should show him how it's done"**

"Queen?" questioned Ichigo and Soi-Fong simultaneously.

"Dont listen to him just look for your ribbons," said Suzumebachi flying off Soi-Fong's shoulder and landing on Zangetsu's shoulder.

Soi-Fong closed her eyes and concentrated on finding her ribbon. It took her less than 30 seconds to find the red ribbon as she held it waiting for Ichigo to do the same.

"Uh I dont know how to" admitted Ichigo. He then perked up his head as he got an idea. He raised his hand making Zangetsu appear. This also made Suzumebachi to fall with a surprised shriek. Soi-Fong had to cover her mouth from giggling. Ichigo then concentrated making the ribbons appear around him, then he raised his Zanpakuto making a red ribbon shoot towards him. He caught it effortlessly as he held it. The other ribbons disappeared leaving 1 long ribbon that both Ichigo and Soi-Fong were holding. "What does this mean?" asked Ichigo.

"You will know in time, now go," said Zangetsu pushing Ichigo and Soi-Fong back to the real world.

* * *

They both opened their eyes at the same time and looked at each other. Before either could say anything Soi-Fong then coughed up a small amount of blood and fainted. Ichigo caught her and looked at her with worry in his eyes. She was in her Special Forces captain's uniform. Ichigo decided that she looked very attractive wearing it. Soi Fong was bleeding badly from a wound on her shoulder, he noticed. He ripped off part of his Shinigami uniform and bandaged it around her wound. He then picked her up very carefully. She was surprisingly light. Her warm body sent a strange feeling through Ichigo, but he shook it off. His face was _glowing_ 5 different shades of red.

He jumped when she cuddled against him. This was very strange. If she woke up and found him carrying her like this, she would probably kill him. He shifted her onto his back. Soi Fong's breath against his neck made him shiver. But he couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

Ichigo just realized that he didn't know where he was going. He looked up to see that he had wandered to the execution grounds. Blood was everywhere. On the walls and on the ground. It was as if people had fought and died here. Ichigo stood for a moment, taking the scene in, and then turned on his heel and flash-stepped back to the portal.

He ran through the tunnel at high speed. He then came out in Urahara's underground chamber.

50 feet above the ground.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo twisted his body in midair so he wouldn't land on Soi Fong. He went into a freefall that seemed to last forever. As he fell he watched Soi Fong's hair blow against her calm features. He then noticed that she had two braids that each ended in a gold ring. This sight only added to her beauty, in his opinion.

He crashed to the ground on his back, causing Soi Fong to land on his chest. A cloud of dust exploded out from under him as he hit the ground.

Ichigo lay stunned on the ground, with Soi Fong lying on top of him. Her eyes opened to see him under her. Her face went scarlet and she bolted to her feet. She started to walk away so he wouldn't see her embarrassed face but she crumbled to the ground.

"Oh you're welcome, it was no problem at all to bring you all the way here. I was just trying to protect you from that fall that almost got me killed" Ichigo called wearily from his place on the ground as he stood up.

Soi Fong didn't turn. "Thank you" She whispered hoarsely. Then she walked away with Ichigo following. Ichigo was shocked that she had thanked him. But he recovered and staggered to his feet. He walked up to the ladder and started climbing after Soi-Fong was up.

* * *

When he emerged at the top, Urahara noticed him a waved him over. "So Ichigo..." he said with a evil grin, "You finally got your self a captain level girlfriend!" His face was met with the hilt of Zangetsu. "Ow! You almost broke my eye!"

Ichigo then noticed Soi-Fong's huddled form in the corner. He walked over and crouched down beside her. "You ok?" he whispered.

She spun around to face him, causing their faces to come dangerously close. She blushed and she couldn't help but stare into his eyes "Do you know how to get to the Hueco Mundo?" she asked sharply after she had pulled back a little and tried to control her blush.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Urahara piped up from the other end of the store, "But why would you want to go there?"

"Because…" Soi Fong took a breath, "All the Shinigami were taken there."

Urahara's eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment. "Ok then, for now rest whilst I get the Garganta set up"

"Alright then" Ichigo said "Soi Fong do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"Not really" she said

"Then you can stay at my place but for now lets get that wound sorted," said Ichigo as Tessai came into the room to help Soi-Fong.

* * *

******Another chapter down in the same day, now that's good if I do say so myself. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Family

**Chapter 3 yeah. Nothing much to say except...Enjoy.**

* * *

"How long until Im healed" asked Soi-Fong. Tessai was currently examining Soi-Fongs wound on her shoulder whilst Ichigo was sitting against a wall.

"It will only be a few minutes so please be patient," replied the 'medic'

"So Ichigo got a plan yet?" asked Kisuke as he whipped out his fan.

"Yeah I was gonna go in there with Soi-Fong, find the guy that's been doing this, and then stop him by any means necessary so I rescue everyone. Simple as that" replied Ichigo getting Kisuke's fan smacked against his head. "Ow!"

"Wrong" said Urahara happily. "Whats going to happen is Im going to train you both so you can survive Hueco Mundo"

"Why train? Soi-Fong's a Captain and Im probably at Captain level" another fan hit his head.

"Im going to train you both because I dont think the Soul Reapers were just captured"

"Then what did happen?" asked Soi-Fong joining in on the conversation.

"I dont know but something doesn't seem right. For now rest and I'll get back to you tomorrow" he said leaving the room.

"Alright you can leave now. Make sure not to strain yourself," said Tessai getting a nod from Soi-Fong.

"So you wanna leave? I can show you around if you want," suggested Ichigo.

"Might aswell" muttered Soi-Fong getting up. Of course before they left Kisuke gave Soi-Fong her gigai at her request.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Soi-Fong. Ichigo just shrugged and kept walking.

It was a very cold winter day and there was snow covering the ground. Soi Fong shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm. It didn't work. Ichigo noticed her shivering so he started to take off his jacket. "Here" said Ichigo handing Soi-Fong the jacket.

"Thank you" she mumbled taking the jacket and putting it on. _'Its warm'_ she thought, then she realised how obvious her statement was. _'Of course it's warm! He was wearing it!'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by Ichigo asking, "Do you want to get something to eat?" She just nodded and let Ichigo lead them to his house for lunch.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Ichigo's house. He was about to enter his home when he thought he should say, "When I say 'duck' you duck ok?"

"Why?" asked a confused Soi-Fong.

"Trust me" he said opening the door. "Duck!" he shouted going down along with Soi-Fong when the door was fully opened. Nothing happened. "That's weird," said Ichigo.

"Was something suppose to happen?"

"Yeah my dad usually attacks me every chance he gets. Must be somewhere else," said Ichigo walking into his house, followed by Soi-Fong.

After 5 steps Ichigo was then flung out of his home from a kick to the head by his father who shouted "SNEAK ATTACK!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" shouted back Ichigo. Soi-Fong just sweat-dropped at the scene.

"You should always be aware of your surroundings," said Isshin, Ichigo's father. He then noticed a very confused Soi-Fong. "Son you never mentioned you had a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" shouted a blushing Ichigo punching his father in the gut. Soi-Fong had to look away to hide her blush aswell.

_'What is wrong with these people?'_ thought Soi-Fong.

"Can you please keep it down?" ordered a girl walking into the room.

"Hey Karin" said Ichigo with a wave.

"Hey" she looked at Soi-Fong. "Hi Im Ichigo's little sister Karin"

"My name is Soi-Fong. A pleasure to meet you" she said with a smile.

"Sorry about that" said Ichigo. Isshin just crawled away with his family and Soi-Fong following after him.

They enter the living room to see Ichigo's father praying to a poster saying "Oh Masaki! Our Ichigo has finally brung us a 4th daughter!"

Soi-Fong turned to Ichigo but before she could ask a question Ichigo said "Rukia use to stay here for a little while and my dad managed to believe she was his 3rd daughter"

"Ok then 2 more questions. 1st who is that?" she asked pointing to the poster. She looked at Ichigo and saw sadness in his eyes.

"That's my mother," he said simply. Soi-Fong sensed it was a personal subject so she didn't ask where she was.

"Last question. Who's his 2nd daughter?" and right on cue someone else entered the living room.

"Ichigo what did you do to dad now? Oh hello Im Yuzu Ichigo's younger sister" said Yuzu happily.

"My name is Soi-Fong" she replied.

"So are you Ichigo's girlfriend?" asked Yuzu.

"What!? No!" she shouted blushing. Ichigo chose to ignore it and hide his blush. "Im just staying here for a couple of days until our friend calls for us"

"Sure whatever" said Karin walking back to the TV.

* * *

Ichigo and Soi-Fong were now sitting in Ichigo's room. Lunch was completely awkward for Ichigo and Soi-Fong. (For their sake I am not going to describe it) And dinner was worst. (Again not going to describe it) "Nice room" said Soi-Fong.

"Thanks. I guess since your staying here for a day or 2, you can take the bed" he said.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked a little surprised by his kindness.

"I'll just sleep on the floor. When Rukia was staying here she slept in my cupboard. I dont think you wanted to sleep in there and Im too big for it" he explained.

"I see," she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already are but go ahead"

She glared at him but she asked anyway. "What are we going to do if they're all dead?"

He then looked at her and Soi-Fong could tell that he was serious "They're not dead. Were going to save them so there is no need to ask that"

She thought about what he just said for a minute and smirked "Very well then. What are we going to do once we get to Hueco Mundo?" she asked another question.

"I dont know. Were just going to have to wait and see what Kisuke comes up with," he said. Soi-Fong nodded at this. It was now quiet, a bit too quiet for their liking.

"Why is your family weird?" she asked breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" asked Ichigo, he wasn't expecting a question like that.

"I asked why is your family weird? Your father attacks you and your sisters act strange"

"Well my father attacks me as a way of training...although I just think he's just crazy" Soi-Fong smiled at this "My sister Karin doesnt really care to be honest and Yuzu tries to be good by doing the things that...my mother used to do" he said.

Soi-Fong again saw the pain in his eyes and she wanted to know what happened. "Where is your mother?"

Ichigo didn't answer for a minute and Soi-Fong was about to apologise until he said, "She died"

"How?" she asked. _'What am I doing? This is hurting him, I shouldn't be asking these questions'_ she thought.

"A Hollow named Grand Fisher. When I was little I was walking with her. I saw a woman about to jump into the river so I ran to catch her. I was too young then to realize it was a trap. My mother ran after me but...she died saving me," he said with tears threatening to fall.

"Im sorry" she said feeling sad that she brought this up.

"No you were curious. Its alright" he said. "Anyway get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a long day" he was trying to change the subject.

Soi-Fong nodded "Goodnight Ichigo" she said.

* * *

**I have to say sorry because you will have to wait a while for me to update because the exams are starting and I need to revise. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


End file.
